Sasuto Rasori II A szerelem útjain
by HikariSennaKaien
Summary: A Taka ismét akcióban. Sasuke haldoklik. Mi lesz a szőkével? Hogyan fogja elviselni a mérhetetlen fájdalmat?
1. 11 Mi ütött belétek?

_**Sasuto Rasori II - A szerelem útjain**_

**Tizenegyedik Fejezet - Mi ütött belétek?**

Három hónap telt el azóta, hogy Naruto és Sasuke összeköltöztek. Sasuke reggelit készített, Naruto még aludt.

Vajon most már minden rendben lesz? - gondolta Sasuke mikor kopogtak. Sasuke ajtót nyitott.

Kakashi?

Üdv Sasuke...

Jöjjön beljebb. Bár Naruto még alszik...

Sietek... Csak azért jöttem, hogy szóljak, küldetésed lesz. Egyedül, és szigorúan titkos.

Értem... Akkor Naruto sem tudhat róla?

Nem.

Sasuke szomorúan bólintott.

Mikor kell indulnom? - kérdezte a fekete.

Ma este késő éjszaka. A feladatod, ezt a tekercset elvinni, erre a helyre. - adott oda Kakashi egy térképet Sasukénak.

Rendben.

Ennyi lenne. Akkor én megyek is.

Viszlát. - szólt felnézve a térképből, de a sensei már nem volt ott.

Nagyszerű...

Sasuke eltette a szekrényébe a tekercset és a térképet, majd megterített. Nemsokára a szőke is felébredt.

Mm... Sasu... Micsoda illatok. - jött ki a hálószobából Naruto.

Jó reggelt. - ment oda Sasuke, és jó reggelt-csókot adott kedvesének. Naruto visszacsókolt.

Volt valami, amíg aludtam? Mintha hangokat hallottam volna.

Mit mondjak? - gondolta Sasuke. - Csak Hinata volt itt. Most szánta rá magát hogy elmondja, Ő takarította ki a házad. - rögtönözte a fekete.

Ez rá vall... De több mint három hónap után? Ez még tőle is fura... ^^

Hát igen... - bólogatott Sasuke. - Nem akartam hazudni, de muszáj volt. - gondolta.

Együnk!!

Usoratonkachi... - mosolygott a fekete majd egy édes csókot adott szerelmének. - Együnk.

Miután megreggeliztek, kimentek a parkba. Egész nap szórakoztak, és jól érezték magukat. Miután hazaértek, Sasuke elment bevásárolni. Addig Naruto elment Hinatához.

Hinata?

Na... Naruto! - pirult el a lány.

Hé... Köszi hogy kitakarítottad a házam. Nagyon rendes volt tőled. Igazán jó barát vagy.

Se... Semmiség Naruto-kun... - szólt Hinata. - Vajon honnan tudja? Rájött volna? - gondolta.

Nah én megyek is... További jó estét!

Neked is Na... Naruto-kun!

Naruto hazament, majd nekiállt vacsit csinálni. Már terített, amikor Sasuke hazaért.

Annyian voltak a boltban... - morgott Sasuke. - A pénztárnál is hosszú volt a sor.. Miért nem tud egyszerre több pénztár nyitva lenni? - dühöngött.

Ugyan Sasu... Konoha az Konoha..

Igaz-igaz...

Beszéltem Hinatával. - mosolyogott Naruto. Sasuke nyelt egyet.

Igen?

Ahamm, és teljesen elpirult mikor megköszöntem neki. Arra hivatkozott, hogy "Semmiség!", de láttam, hogy örült neki hogy megköszöntem.

Sasuke elmosolyodott. - Nahát! Tényleg Hinata volt? Szerencsém volt... - gondolta Sasuke megkönnyebbülve.

Miután megvacsoráztak, elmentek fürödni, majd aludni mentek. Vagyis csak Naruto. Sasuke ébren várta, hogy mikor kell indulnia.

Hajnali egy óra felé Sasuke felöltözött, magához vette felszerelését, majd a tekercsért és a térképért ment. Még adott egy csókot Narutonak, majd elment.

Narutonak ismét rémálma volt. A Hebis ügy után először.

Sasuke már a Végzet Erdejében járt. Miközben az ösvényen haladt, előtört néhány rossz emlék. Naruto és Ő itt váltak el egymástól három és fél évre, hogy aztán megtalálják a boldogságot.

De tényleg így van? Vagy ez csak álom?

Sasuke egyre beljebb haladt az erdőben, elmerülve az emlékekbe, amit a hely idézett fel benne. Észre sem vette hogy kiért az erdőből, és megérkezett a küldetése helyszínére.

Sasuke elkerekedett szemekkel bámult az ott lévő személyre.

Naruto?

Tch. Üdv Sasuke...

Mit keresel itt? - szólt Sasuke. - Sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam. Kakashi mondta, hogy..

Milyen Kakashi? - nevetett Naruto gonoszan. - Kakashi már két napja küldetésen van.

Hogyan?

Én voltam! Henge no Jutsuval... Hogy el gyere ide, és megölhesselek. - nevetett ördögien Naruto.

Nem hiszem el. Ez csak álom...

Bár az lenne... Bár csak álom lenne, hogy valaha is hozzádértem! Azóta nem tudom lemosni a bőrömről a mocskos Uchiha bűzödet!

Naruto... - morgott Sasuke. Naruto támadott. Kunaikések zápora hullott Sasuke felé, de Ő nem tudta bántani Narutot. Szerette. Éppen ezért elfutott Konoha felé. Szemeiből sós harmathoz hasonló gyöngyök peregtek. - A fenébe, miért csaptál be engem egész idő alatt?! Csak kihasználtál engem?! - suttogta Sasuke.

~Visszaemlékezés

Egyszerű.. Akit szeret az ember, arra nem tud haragudni. akármilyen hibát is követett el. - szólt Naruto még mindig mosolyogva, majd megölelte szerelmét.

Nem számít, min kell keresztülmennem, hogy szerethesselek... Én még a halált is túlélném érted... Sőt... Ezerszer meghalnék egyetlen csókodért... Soha nem tudnék haragudni rád... Mindig melletted leszek, és többé nem leszel egyedül. Ahogy én sem...

~ Visszaemlékezés vége

De miért tetted, mindezek után... - motyogta a fekete és rohant Konoha felé.

Kukuku... Most jöhet a másik... A Naruto fiú.. - szólt a visszaváltozott Naruto. Helyette Suigetsu volt ott. Kicsit még nevetett, majd elpukkant, és Sasuke alakjában jelent meg Naruto házánál.

Hm... Sasu? Jó reggelt...

Még jó reggelt... Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? - szólt az ál Sasuke.

Sasuke? - lepődött meg Naruto.

Miattad van az egész! Ha nem erősödsz meg, akkor nekem nem kell elmennem! Nem hagyom ott a falut, és nem lettem volna Missing-nin! Miattad van!

Mi? Miről beszélsz?! - élénkült fel Naruto.

Hogy miről?? Direkt provokáltál! Azt akartad, hogy nekem se legyen senkim úgy mint neked!

Te is tudod, hogy ez nem így van! Soha nem akartam neked rosszat!

Tényleg? Nem hiszek neked.. Gyűlöllek Kyuubi... Gyűlöllek!!! - kiáltotta az ál Sasuke, és rátámadt Narutora. Naruto kitért.

Mit mondtál...? - akadt meg Naruto.

Kyuubi... Csak egy démon vagy, semmi több... Kár volt rád pazarolnom a drága időmet.

Teme... - Naruto úgy érezte mintha ezer kunai és senbon döfte volna át a szívét. Az ál Sasuke shurikennel támadt. Naruto kirohant a házból, ki Konohából..

Narutonak eszébe jutott, amikor megismerkedtek Sasukéval. A fekete a mólón ült, Naruto pedig a móló előtt állt, és megszólította a feketét.

Sasuke ott Kyuubinak szólította őt. /Ebben a Ficben Sasuke és Naruto már kiskorába is tudta, hogy Narutoba van zárva a kilencfarkú. /

Aztán Naruto jelenetet rendezett, hogy miért nem lehet vele normálisan beszélni.

Aztán Sasuke megszólalt:

" - Akkor mond meg a neved. Ha démon is vagy, biztos van neved. Ha megmondod, soha többet nem nevezlek Kyuubinak.., "

Azt mondtad nem igaz? - suttogta Naruto sírva. - Akkor miért? - Sírt.

Sasuke Konoha felé rohant, Naruto pedig ki Konohából. A végzet erdejében találkoztak.

Teme... - morogta Naruto.

Dobe... - szólt Sasuke.

Most nem úszod meg! - kiáltott Naruto és támadott.

Te sem... - szólt Sasuke és egymásnak támadt a két fiú. Naruto a Rasen Shurikennel, Sasuke a Chidorival támadt.

És bíztam benned... Valóban bíztam benned!! - gondolta Naruto könnyezve.

Egyszer sem kételkedtem benned! De te... - gondolta Sasuke keserűen.

A két Chakrafegyver összeért, és hatalmas robbanással ellökte a fiúkat háttal a sziklafalnak.

Miért...? - sírt. - Hogy tehetted...ezt velem.....Sasuke? Hisz...megígérted. - suttogta Naruto elhaló hangon.

Én? Te.,. hogy tehetted....Én.. nem tudtam, hogy így érzel....... - szólt Sasuke, majd elcsuklott a hangja.

Így fogok...meghalni? - gondolták szinte egyszerre. - Aztán eszükbe jutottak az együtt töltött boldog pillanatok.

Minden rendben.. - gondolták egyszerre. - Még ha így is történtek a dolgok.. Én még mindig szeretlek....

Sahsuhkeh.. - szólt Naruto.

Nahruhtoh... - szólt Sasuke, majd egyszerre hunyták le a szemüket.

Eléggé megsebesültek, de nem haltak meg. Ott feküdtek egymással szemben egy-egy sziklánál eszméletlenül.

Pár óra múlva Kakashi és Sakura talált rájuk, ugyanis Hinata látta Narutot elrohanni sírva.


	2. 12 Örök gyűlölet?

**Tizenkettedik Fejezet - Örök gyűlölet...?**

Mindketten az intenzíven voltak, ráadásul egy szobában. Még mindketten eszméletlenek voltak.

Kakashi és Sakura kint beszélgettek. Egyikük sem tudta miért támadtak egymásra a fiúk.

Fogalmam sincs. Csak annyit láttam, hogy Naruto sírva elhagyja Konohát, aztán Sasuke kijön a házukból, utánanéz, majd egy gonosz mosollyal visszamegy a házba. - mesélte el Hinata, hogy mit látott.

Csak akkor tudjuk meg, ha felébrednek. - szólt Sakura.

Igen. De az lenne a legjobb, ha külön-külön ébrednének fel, nehogy összeverekedjenek. - mondta Kakashi. Sakura bólintott, majd közeledtek az ajtóhoz, mert hangokat hallottak bentről.

Tényleg meg akart ölni... - szólt Naruto Sasukéra nézve. - Az a Chidori Nagashi megölt volna, ha a Rasenganom nem tompítja...

Naruto? - jött be Kakashi, nyomában Sakurával. Hinata nem akart zavarni.

Sensei... Sakura... Nem mehetnék át másik kórterembe? - kérdezte Naruto kisírt szemekkel.

De... amint elmondod mi a fene ütött belétek. - szólt Sakura.

Ne engem kérdezz... - bökött Sasuke felé a fejével, majd megfogta a takaróját és kiment az ajtón. Szemei szomorúságtól és dühtől csillogtak. Kakashi megcsóválta a fejét és a szőke után ment.

Naruto...

Nem akarok beszélni róla Sensei. Kérem...

Kakashi bólintott.

Akkor pihenj... - szólt majd kiment.

Hamarosan Sasuke is felébredt. Ő sem akart beszélni a történtekről. Mindkét fiú magába volt fordulva, de azért örültek, hogy él a másik. Két hétig voltak kórházban, de egyszer sem találkoztak. Sasuke hamarabb távozott, hogy összepakolhasson, és kitakarítsa a házát. Pár óra múlva már a saját ágyában feküdt, maga körül a jól ismert Uchiha jelképekkel, és a szekrényeivel, amiben a csekély mennyiségű cuccait tárolta.

Miért Naruto? Hogy tehetted ezt velem? Én... tényleg szerettelek. De már nem tudom, mit érzek. Szerelem és Gyűlölet egyszerre? - gondolta Sasuke, majd elaludt.

Később Naruto is hazament. Fellélegzett, hogy az Uchiha már elköltözött tőle. Nem akart találkozni vele. Nagyon megbántotta a szőkét, és már nem tudta mit érez pontosan.

Kakashi egy küldetést hozott össze, hogy a fiúk kibéküljenek. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit élt át a két fiú. Először Narutot, majd Sasukét kereste fel. Egyikőjük sem akarta elvállalni, de a sensei erősködött. Kivételesen Sakura is jön. Addig Anko ellátja a feladatait.

A nap forrón sütött. Legalább 40 fok volt Konohában. Egy nagy, árnyékot nyújtó fa alatt várta a sensei-ét a három tanítvány.

Már megint késik! Mint mindig! Már két órája várunk! Mindjárt megsülök! Ráadásul ő szólt a küldetés miatt... - legyezgette magát egy szőke fiú. Arcán lévő rókabajszain szinte folyt az izzadtság. Közben törekedett arra, hogy ne nézzen a másik fa alatt ülő Sasukére.

Hiányzott neki a fekete. Még mindig szereti... Nem számít mi történt.

Tényleg sokat késik... - mondta Sasuke. - És én is mindjárt megsülök... - szólt, majd letörölte izzadtságtól gyöngyöző homlokát.

Naruto nem mert visszaszólni. Kerülni akarta a kommunikáció minden formáját a feketével, akármilyen nehezen is ment neki.

Gondolataikból egy ismerős pukkanás zökkentette ki őket.

Hey, gyerekek! Úgy néztek ki mint egy sült pulyka a sütőben! - nevetett Kakashi.

Naruto és Sakura felpattant.

Igazán!? Nem is tudom ki késett olyan sokat! - mérgelődött Naruto.

Miért nem tud legalább egyszer időben megjelenni! Mondjuk ilyenkor, amikor az egeket üti a hőmérő! - mordult fel Sakura.

Ugyan gyerekek.. - mentegetőzött Kakashi. - Csak egy fekete...

Tudjuk! - vágott közbe Naruto. - Egy fekete macska. Mondja csak.. Mindig ugyanaz a macska? Mert annyi feketemacska egész tűz országban nincs, amennyiszer már ezzel mentegetőzött! Esetleg idejöttek egy másik kontinensről?? - fújta ki magát Naruto.

Kakashi erre nem tudott mit mondani. Ahogy Sakura sem. Sasuke felállt a fa alól, és meglepődött arccal hallgatta Naruto mondókáját.

Mindegy... - sóhajtott Naruto. - Ne is válaszoljon.

Hm... Nos. Akkor mondom a feladatot. Két feladat van, ezért kettéválunk. Naruto és Sasuke egy ritka virágot fognak keresni, ami a Konohai erdőben honos. Tsunadének kell. Én és Sakura pedig elmegyünk egy farmra segíteni. Á még valami... A virágot gyökerestől kell kiszedni. És vigyázzatok, hogy ne sérüljön meg, mert ritka növény. Lila szirmai vannak, és fehér erezete. Nem lehet eltéveszteni. Ennyi lenne. Mehettek...

Pf... Ilyen melegbe egy virágot kell keresgélni.. - sóhajtott Naruto. - Ráadásul Sasukéval... Miért pont vele Sensei - tette hozzá gondolatban.

Sasuke szó nélkül elindult az erdő felé.

Sakura... Menjünk. Úgy egy órányira van az a farm. - szólt Kakashi.

Rendben. - szolt Sakura, és Kakashival elindultak a farmra, hogy teljesítsék a küldetést. Naruto Sasuke után szaladt.

Oi! Minek kell úgy rohanni? - szólt Naruto, mikor utolérte társát.

Minél hamarabb megtaláljuk a virágot, annál hamarabb mehetünk hűsölni. Úgyhogy menjünk. - szólt Sasuke ridegen. Ő sem akart Narutoval lenni. Főleg azok után, nem ami történt.

Miután beértek az erdőbe, szétváltak. Sasuke a réten, Naruto pedig a fák között kereste a virágot.

Úgy egy óra múlva:

Jónapot! Jöttünk segíteni. - szólt Sakura a farm tulajdonosának.

Rendben erre jöjjenek. - mutatta az utat.

Ezt kellene rendbe rakni. Egy helyre a hordókat, meg megcsinálni a tetőt. - mondta a tulaj a raktárban.

Rendben. Sakura tiéd a raktár, enyém a tető.

Oké. - szólt Sakura, majd mindketten nekiálltak a dolognak.

Én ezt már nem bírom... - szólt Naruto kidőlve. - Egy virágot sem találtam, nem még azt ami kellene.

Fogd be és keresd tovább...

Sasuke sohasem mondott volna ilyet Narutonak. De a történtek után nem tudott hozzá a kedves lenni.

Te beszélsz? Te sem találtál!

Na, idefigyelj... Minél hamarabb haza akarok menni. Úgyhogy fogd be a szád és keresd azt a rohadt virágot! - szólt Sasuke utálattal a hangjában. Naruto már könnyezett.

- Hát ennyire gyűlölsz Sasuke? - suttogott a szőke, de Sasuke meghallotta.

- Igen gyűlöllek... - fordult Naruto felé a fekete. - Gyűlöllek, mert nagyon fájt az, amit akkor mondtál nekem! Ha annyira irtózol tőlem, akkor mi a fenének voltál velem? Miért használtál ki? Hazugság volt, amit akkor ígértél... Hogy mindig mellettem leszel! - morgott Sasuke. - Tettetted az egészet? Hogy szeretsz! Hogyan is bízhattam meg benned!

Tényleg? Fogalmam sincs, mi a fenéről beszélsz! Csak hogy tudd! Te is megígértél nekem valamit! - kiáltott Naruto.

Én? Ha meg is ígértem, soha sem szegtem meg!!

Nem-e? Emlékszel, amikor megígérted, hogy soha többet nem hívsz Kyuubinak?

Annak semmi köze ehhez!!

Tényleg? Akkor miért mondtad, hogy én csak egy démon vagyok, semmi több? És hogy kár volt rám pazarolnod az idődet? Nekem talán nem esett rosszul?

Mi a fészkes fenéről beszélsz? Sohasem mondtam neked ilyet!

Pedig én hallottam. És nagyon rosszul esett. Meg az is hogy engem hibáztattál azért miért elhagytad Konohát... Miért vádoltál meg, hogy én mindig azt akartam hogy ne legyen senkid úgy mint nekem? - szólt Naruto sírva. - Miért? Miért tetted ezt velem? Tudhatnád, hogy engem semmi más nem érdekel, csak az hogy boldog légy!

Egyáltalán nem értem miről beszélsz... Én soha sem mondtam neked ilyeneket...

Én meg nem mondtam soha, hogy undorodok tőled.

Pedig úgy hangzott... "Bár csak álom lenne, hogy valaha is hozzádértem! Azóta nem tudom lemosni a bőrömről a mocskos Uchiha bűzödet!" Ezt mondtad!

Én soha...

Ráadásul kijátszottál! Kakashi képében szigorúan titkos küldetést adtál! Közben ő már két napja küldetésen volt!

Kakashi? Egy hete nincs küldetése! És én nem csináltam Henge jutsut! Már jó egy éve!

Hazudsz...

Nem szoktam hazudni.

Te voltál ott az erdőn túl!

Én? Egy óra után keltem fel, mert rosszat álmodtam, és fel akartalak költeni! De te sehol nem voltál!

De... ott voltál... láttalak.. Nem volt Genjutsu!

Látod? Ha egy kicsit is bíznál bennem, akkor összerugdostad volna azt a Narutot, hogy nem-e ő csinált Henge no Jutsut!

Hogy az lett volna alakváltó jutsu...?

Miért nem bízol bennem? Sohasem bíztál bennem!

Nem tudok hinni neked... - szólt Sasuke. - Túlságosan fáj amit nekem mondtál...

Elég... Menjünk és keressük meg a virágot... - szólt Naruto.

... Engem nem érdekel az a rohadt virág. Engem az érdekel, hogy mi lett VELÜNK... - szólt Sasuke.

Bizalmatlanság... Az én irányomban... Az lett velünk. Miért nem tudsz bízni bennem?

Ezek után? - kérdezte Sasuke megvetően.

De ha nem mondtunk egymásnak ilyesmit... akkor nem mi voltunk ott hanem valaki más Jutsuval! Hogy lehetsz ilyen vak?

Én... már nem tudom, mit tegyek. - szólt Sasuke. - De az biztos, hogy nem tudok Konohában lenni.

Azért mert én is itt vagyok?

Ameddig nem tisztázódik, igen. - szólt Sasuke és elfordult.

Állj...

Hn.

Annyi mindenen mentünk keresztül egymásért... És ennyi lenne?

Ennyi...

Sasuke... Én... Én nem tudom elhinni, hogy te voltál ott, aznap éjjel.

???

Te nem mondhattál ilyeneket... Azok után, amit egymásért tettünk, és tudom, hogy szeretsz..

De magabiztos vagy.. .

Az vagyok... Mert én is ugyanazt a fájdalmat érzem a szívemben, mint te. De a szívem megmondja az eszem helyett az igazságot.

Miről hablatyolsz itt?

Te nem mondtál olyanokat, hanem más. A szívem tudja. A tiednek is tudnia kellene, ha valaha szerettél engem..

Nem tudom Naruto... - szólt Sasuke könnyezve.

Nem tudod, hogy szerettél-e, vagy nem tudod, mit higgy?

Szerettelek... és szeretlek.. De a fájdalmam sokkal nagyobb.

Ennyit akartam hallani... - szólt Naruto mosolyogva, majd közelebb ment Sasukéhez.

Én teljesen megbízom benned Sasuke... És mint mondtam már, ezer halált is túlélnék érted, és ezerszer is meghalnék egyetlen csókodért...

Naruto... - sírt Sasuke, amit ritkán látni tőle.

Te döntesz... Itt hagysz, és elmész, vagy itt maradsz velem, és kiderítjük, ki játszadozik velük.

Én... Nem tudom.

Remélem, ezek után tudni fogod... Az érzelmeim nem hazudnak. - szólt Naruto, majd megcsókolta Sasukét. Ebben a csókban benne volt minden, amit a Végzet erdejés ügy óta elhanyagoltak. Naruto ebben a csókban akarta megmutatni a feketének, hogy mennyire szereti Őt. A fekete pedig visszacsókolt. A vad, szenvedélyes csókból átment lassú táncba, majd elváltak.

Naruto...

Sok volt ez a két hét. Hiányoztál... Nagyon.

Usoratonkachi...

Szeretlek Sasuke...

A fenébe is Naruto... Imádlak Usoratonkachi... - szólt Sasuke, és most ő csókolta meg a szőkét.

Naruto visszacsókolt majd miután elváltak, szorosan magához szorította az Uchihát.

Sasuke... Te vagy életem értelme...

Naruto...

Nélküled, meghalok. Kérlek... Ne hagyj el soha többé. - sírt a szőke.

Naruto... Bocsáss meg, hogy nem bíztam benned.

Hidd el, soha sem tudnálak bántani... Sehogysem! Előbb ölném meg magam, minthogy neked fájdalmat okozzak!

Elhiszem Naruto... Kérlek, ne haragudj rám... Csak... olyan sok fájdalom ért már.

Tudom Sasuke... Tudom... De ígérem, többé nem fogsz szenvedni... Ha rajtam múlik, örökre boldog leszel.

Naruto?

Hn?

Köszönöm...


	3. 13 Baleset a szirten

**Tizenharmadik Fejezet - Baleset a szirten**

Meg kellene keresni a virágot.. Nézzük meg a sziklánál.. - szólt Sasuke.

Nem bánom... menjünk. - szólt Naruto, és elindultak a szirtek felé.

Útközben:

Lila virág fehér erezettel... A hőség miatt minden virág kipusztul. Egyetlen virágot sem láttam eddig. Még a levelek is el vannak szontyolodva.

Nem bírják a hőséget. - mondta Sasuke. - Nézd! Ott van egy virág. - mutatott le az egyik lentebb lévő szirtre.

Az lesz az, de... Hogy megyünk le oda?

Hm... Lemászunk.

És ha leesünk?

Jaj. Dobe... Ne hisztizz már!

Én nem hisztizek! - mondta Naruto, majd durcásan elfordult.

Hh... - sóhajtott Sasuke. - Majd én lemegyek. Te meg segítesz feljönni. Így jó?

Aham. - mosolygott a szőke. Sasuke nagy nehezen lemászott, és kiszedte a virágot.

Oi! Dobe! Megvan a virág! - kiáltott Sasuke. Naruto lehajolt.

Oké... Akkor kapd el a kezem, és felhúzlak.

Sasuke a kiálló sziklákba kapaszkodva felmászott, amíg tudott. Aztán elkapta Naruto kezét. Naruto megpróbálta felhúzni.

Csúszik a kezed...

A Tiéd is Usoratonkachi..

Naruto a ruhájába törölte a másik tenyerét, és megfogta vele Sasuke csuklóját. Majd erőteljesen húzni kezdte.

Csak nem nehéz vagyok? - húzta félmosolyra a száját Sasuke.

Neem... - nyögte Naruto. - Mindjárt... - szólt a fiú, ám megcsúszott a lába, és leesett.

Most fordult a helyzet. Sasuke az egyik kezével a szirtbe kapaszkodott, a másikkal pedig Naruto kezét fogta.

Oi... Bocsi.

Ah! Dobe! Kapaszkodj! - szólt Sasuke, és megpróbálta felhúzni magukat, de a saját súlya mellett Narutoét is, elég nehéz volt.

Fene. - sziszegte Sasuke, majd egyik ujja lecsúszott a szirtről.

Sasuke...

Naruto tudta, hogy kettejük súlya túl sok az Uchihának.

Sasuke!

Mi az Dobe!

Engedj el...

Hogy mi??? Megőrültél?

Nem... Eressz el.

Dehogy engedlek... Te csak kapaszkodj.

Sasuke a lábába irányította a chakrát, és megpróbálta úgy felhúzni magukat. Sikertelenül.

Sasuke... Engedj el. Nem lesz bajom. Túl nehezek vagyunk együtt.

Ne beszélj hülyeségeket! Csak úgy mellékesen... Lenéztél már?? Ha te oda leesel, akkor...

Nem lesz bajom... Engedj már el! Ha nem engedsz el, mindketten leesünk!

Akkor sem... - kezdte volna Sasuke, de Naruto elengedte Sasuke kezét.

Eressz már...

NEM!

Naruto megkarmolta Sasuke kezét, és így az Uchiha gyengített a szorításán.

Eresz már!

Te megőrültél! Ha leesel, akkor...

Nem fogok... Bízz bennem!

Nem. Meg fogsz...

Eressz már! - ordított Naruto, majd belecsípett a fekete kezébe. A hirtelen jövő fájdalomtól, Sasuke elengedte Naruto kezét. Naruto zuhanni kezdett.

Bízz bennem! Túlélem! - kiáltott Naruto.

NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - kiáltott Sasuke, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a szöszi után ugrott.

Naruto! Használd a chakrád!

Sasuke?? Mi a fenéért ugrottál utánam??? Te... SZERENCSÉTLEN!

Mert... Nem akarlak elveszíteni!

Hát nem bízol bennem?? Még mindig nem?

Fenébe... KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - kiáltott Naruto néhány kézjel mellett.

Nemsokára megjelent Gamabunta. Naruto egyenesen a hatalmas varangy fejére pottyant.

Hívtál kölyök?

Igen! Ugorj fel!!!!!! - kiáltotta Naruto idegesen.

Jól van na... nem kell ordítani. - szólt a varangy, majd ugrott egyet a levegőben. Naruto meglátta Sasukét, aki még mindig zuhant.

Ostoba! - szólt Naruto, majd elrugaszkodott Gamabunta fejéről. Egy jól irányzott mozdulattal elkapta a zuhanó Sasukét, és visszaérkezett a varangyra.

Sasuke eszméletlen volt. Testét sebek borították.

Mi a fene... - szólt Naruto Sasuke sebeit nézve. Gamabunta felugrott a szirtre, onnan, ahonnan Naruto leesett.

Valószínűleg esés közben megpróbált megállni, vagy beleütközött egy-egy kiálló szirtbe. - szólt Gamabunta.

Sasuke... - szólt Naruto halkan, majd ölbevette társát, és szólt a varangynak, hogy vigye őket Konohába. Útközben Naruto észrevette, hogy a virág Sasuke zsebében van..

Te... idióta! - morogta Naruto.

Konoha kapuja előtt leszálltak Gamabuntárol, majd Naruto, ölében Sasukével a kórház felé vette útját. Sakura és Kakashi már visszatértek.

Naruto? Sasuke! - rohant feléjük Sakura.

Sakura... Kérlek, mentsd meg Őt!

Sakura bólintott, majd bevitték Sasukét a kórházba. Ellátta sebeit, majd kijött.

Még eszméletlen...

... Bemehetek hozzá?

Persze...

Naruto benyitott. Sasuke még mindig eszméletlen volt. Teste tele volt kötésekkel.

A fiú leült mellé, és megfogta a kezét.

Sasuke... Mi a fenéért kellett utánam ugranod? Ostoba... Mondtam, hogy bízz bennem. Hát ennyire nem bízol bennem? - szólt Naruto. Szemeiben apró könnycseppek jelentek meg.

Mondtam, hogy megoldom! Csak fel kellett volna húznod magad. - szólt, majd észrevette Sasuke kezén a karmolást, és a csípés helyét, amit ő okozott. Végigsimított a két seben.

Sajnálom. - szólt Naruto majd felállt. Kisöpört Sasuke szemeiből néhány hajtincset, majd kiment.

Mondd el mi történt... - szólt Sakura.

Rendben. - szólt Naruto, majd leültek a terem előtt, és elmesélte az egészet. Azt is, hogy valaki kijátszotta őket.

Gondolod, hogy Sasuke régi csapata áll a háttérben? - kérdezte Sakura.

Igen. Meg kellett volna ölnöm őket még akkor.

Nem te tehetsz róla. Menj haza és pihend ki magad.

Rendben. De szólj, ha van változás.

Persze... szólok.

Akkor megyek. - állt fel Naruto, majd hazament.

Sakura szomorú szemekkel nézett utána.


	4. 14 Emlékezetkiesés

**Tizennegyedik Fejezet - Emlékezetkiesés...**

Fenébe... Miattam... Miattam történt. - szólt Naruto halkan. Majd hazament. Lezuhanyozott, tisztaruhát vett fel, majd ledőlt az ágyára. Eszébe jutott a virág, amit Sasuke zsebében talált.

El kellene vinnem Tsunade-nak. - szólt halkan, majd felkelt, és elindult a kórházba, azt gondolván, hogy biztos ott van.

Tsunade-sama.

Naruto?

Én csak.. Ezt oda akarom adni. - szólt Naruto, és odaadta a virágot Tsunadének.

Köszönöm.

Akkor én megyek is. Pihenek egy kicsit.

Rendben. És Naruto?

Hm?

Minden rendben lesz...

Remélem... - mondta Naruto majd hazament.

Ismét lefeküdt az ágyára, és szinte azonnal el is aludt. Csak másnap reggel kelt fel, ugyanis kopogtak. Naruto felkelt, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Sakura?

Naruto... Sasuke felébredt...

Komolyan? - derült fel Naruto.

Igen, de... van valami...

Mi?

Elvesztette az emlékezetét...

Narutot hidegvíz módjára érte a kijelentés.

Amnéziája van? És teljesen, vagy csak részleges?

Nem tudom biztosan...

Akár semmire sem emlékezhet?

Valószínűleg nagyon beütötte a fejét.

És ez vissza fog térni, vagy nem? - aggódott Naruto.

Fogalmam sincs. Mindent megteszünk... Terápiás kezelés.

Azonnal meglátogatom!

Naruto!

Lehetetlen hogy ne emlékezzen rám! - kiáltott vissza Naruto.

...

Halkan benyitott. Sasuke aludt. Óvatosan leült mellé, és megfogta a kezét. Lassan behunyta a szemeit.

Az én hibám... - szólt halkan, könnyes szemmel. - Miattam... Ezt sosem fogom megbocsájtani magamnak. Abban a pillanatban Sasuke megszorította Naruto kezét, és felébredt.

H...hol vagyok? - kérdezte.

Sasuke... Kórházban... Megsérültél. - nyögte. Tudta, hogy most az jön.. - Ki vagy?

Korházban? - nézett egyenesen Naruto könnyes szemeibe. A fiú bólintott.

Ismerlek? Ismerős vagy... de... Nem...nem emlékszem... - fogta meg a fejét a fekete.

Bevillant egy jelenet. Egy szőke fiú zuhant le a szakadékba, és ő utána kiáltott. - NARUTO!!!!!!

Te... te vagy Naruto?

Igen én...

Csak erre emlékszem.. Bevillant egy kép, hogy zuhansz, és én utánad kiálltok.

Naruto megszorította Sasuke kezét.

Semmi baj... Majd... idővel emlékezni fogsz... - mondta akadozva, majd elengedte Sasuke kezét. Elfordult, és kitört belőle a zokogás.

Sajnálom! Annyira sajnálom... Miattam... miattam történt! Ha nem csúszok meg... Ha jobban odafigyelek...

Sasuke felült. Bevillant egy kép, ahogy Naruto megpróbálja felhúzni. Aztán egy másik, mikor megcsúszik, és lógnak a szirten. Aztán egy újabb, amikor Naruto elengedi a kezét. Majd az utolsó, amin Naruto zuhan, és ő utána kiált.

A fejem... Emlékszem... de csak arra, hogy megpróbálsz felhúzni, aztán megcsúszol. Majd elengeded a kezem, és zuhansz lefelé. Ennyi. Sajnálom...

Sasuke... Pihenned kell. Én... megyek. - szólt Naruto, majd felállt, de Sasuke elkapta a kezét.

Ne menj még...

Miért? Miattam vesztetted el az emlékezeted! Én... tényleg csak egy dobe vagyok! - szólt Naruto, majd kirántotta a karját Sasuke kezéből. - Jobb neked, ha nem vagyok melletted... Csak fájdalmat okozok. - mondta a szőke, majd sírva kirohant az ajtón.

NARUTO!!!! - kiáltott utána Sasuke. - VÁRJ!!!

Naruto visszafordult.

Ne menj el... Nem akarok egyedül lenni...

Sasuke... - szólt Naruto majd odament, leült az ágyra, és magához szorította szeretett Uchiháját.

Ígérem, mindent megteszek, hogy rendbe jöjj...

Köszönöm... Naruto.

Beszélek Sakurával, hogy hazaviszlek. Otthon talán vissza fognak térni az emlékeid.

Sakura?

A csapattársunk és a Konoha Hokagéja.

Konoha, az otthonunk?

Igen... - mosolyogott Naruto. - Rendbejösz... - mondta a szőke inkább magának, majd kiment az ajtón.

Sakura?

Naruto! Hogy van Sasuke?

Nem emlékszik... De szeretném, ha hazaengednéd velem. Otthon talán gyorsabban gyógyul.

Rendben... De vigyázz rá.

Ezt kérned sem kell.

Tudom... Menjetek.

Köszönöm... Először áthozom a cuccait a saját házából...

Oké... sok szerencsét.

Szükségem is lesz rá... - mosolygott egy halványat, majd elhagyta a kórházat.

Az Uchiha házában összepakolt minden fontosat, majd hazavitte, és elpakolta. Aztán visszament a kórházba. Sasuke már útra készen várt rá a szobájában.

Naruto erős késztetést érzett rá hogy megcsókolja szerelmét, de nem tudta, hogy emlékszik-e a szerelmükre. Így türtőztette magát.

Valami baj van? - kérdezte Sasuke.

Nincs... - mosolygott a szőke. - Menjünk...

Miután hazaértek, Naruto nekiállt kaját csinálni. Sasuke addig leült bent a kanapéra.

Nem vagy éhes? - kérdezte Naruto. - Csináltam egy kis rizst, paradicsomszósszal.. Lehet hogy nem olyan amit te csinálsz, de remélem meg lehet enni.

Köszönöm...

Semmiség... - szólt Naruto, majd szedett neki, és leültek enni.

Hm... Finom.

Direkt a kedvencedet csináltam. Van tea is... - mondta Naruto.

Kedvencem?

Ahamm... Tényleg nem lett rossz.. De a tiéd azért finomabb. Az... Olyan Sasukés. - nevetett Naruto.

Mondd csak... Mi... Izé... jóban vagyunk?

Hogy érted?

Hát... Barátok vagyunk?

Miért kérdezed?

Nem tudom... Van egy fura érzés a gyomromban...

Naruto elmosolyodott. - Hát tényleg szeret? - gondolta.

Nem tudom, hogy te hogy érzel... Ezt nem tudom elmondani... - nézett Naruto mélyen Sasuke szemeibe.

Mi ez? Valami furcsa... Ha Narutora nézek... Ez az érzés... Meg akarom csókolni... Most! - gondolta Sasuke. - Miket gondolok?

Sasu-chan? Jól vagy?? - ment oda aggódva Naruto.

Jól vagyok... Azt hiszem... - nézett Narutora a fekete.

Ne ijesztgess... - mosolygott Naruto.

Naruto... Meg... Meg akarlak csókolni...

Sasuke... - mosolygott Naruto, és meg sem várta, hogy Sasuke csókolja meg. Miután elváltak, Sasuke megszólalt.

Nem is tartod furcsának?

Mit? Hogy meg akartál csókolni?

Igen... - szólt a fekete.

Nem... Ugyanis... Mi itt élünk. Együtt.

Együtt? Úgy együtt?

Igen... Csak nem akartam mondani. Vártam, amíg te teszel valamit. - szólt Naruto.

Akkor... mi szeretjük egymást?

Igen. Vagyis... Azt nem tudom, hogy te hogy érzel, de én nagyon szeretlek... - szólt Naruto.

Sajnálom, hogy ennyi gondot okozok...

Dehogyis okozol... Bár nem emlékszel, de én sokkal több gondot okoztam neked... - szólt Naruto lehajtott fejjel. Semmire sem emlékszik... Az együtt töltött idők, a sok szenvedés, amin keresztülmentünk egymásért, a szerelmünk... mind homályba vész.

Emlékezz Sasuke... Kérlek... emlékezz gyorsan... Vissza akarlak kapni... - suttogta Naruto nagyon halkan, így Sasuke nem hallotta.

Menjünk fürödni...

Öhm.. - pirult el Sasuke.

Azaz... Menj fürödni... addig én megágyazok... Törülközőt és ruhát találsz a szekrényben.

Oké... - szólt Sasuke majd eltűnt a szobában.

Naruto bement a hálóba, és megágyazott, majd levetkőzött, és magára csavart egy törülközőt. Aztán a fürdő előtt várakozott.

- Sasuke elég sokáig van bent... - szólt halkan, majd benyitott.

Sasuke? Minden rendben?

Persze... - nézett ki a zuhanyzófüggöny mögül, aztán meglátta Narutot félmeztelenül, és megcsúszott.

Sasuke!!! - kiáltott Naruto, de már nem tudta elkapni. Elesett, és beverte a fejét a mosdóba, majd elájult. Naruto ölbevette Sasukét, majd lefektette az ágyra.

Sasuke?? Jól vagy?

Sasuke kinyitotta ében szemeit, és Narutora pillantott.

Naruto...

Nem tudtalak elkapni... Sajnálom... - szólt Naruto. - Nagyon fáj a fejed?

Csak egy kicsit.. Mi történt?

Fürödtél. Túl csendbe voltál, ezért bementem. De te elcsúsztál, és beverted a fejed.

Rémlik valami... Örülök, hogy jól vagy Naruto... Azt hittem lezuhantál...

Hogy? - lepődött meg Naruto. - Emlékszel?

Miért? Nem kellene?

De... Meggyógyultál... - szólt Naruto örömtől könnyezve.

Oi... Naruto... Mi a baj?

Amikor utánam ugrottál, nagyon beverted a fejed, és elveszítetted az emlékezeted.

Az emlékezetemet? Nem emlékeztem semmire?

Nem...

Akkor rég nem mondtam, hogy mennyire szeretlek... Mióta nem csókoltalak meg? - szólt Sasuke.

Nem tudom... De most bepótolhatod... - szólt Naruto és ráfeküdt a feketére, majd megcsókolta. Hosszan csókolóztak, majd kopogtak.

Ne most! - kiáltott Sasuke, mire benyitott az érkező, aki történetesen Kakashi volt.

Azt hiszem, már jobban vagytok... - mosolyogott Kakashi a hálóhoz érve. - Akkor én nem is zavarok... - szólt majd elment.

Végre... - szólt Naruto, majd hol vadul és szenvedélyesen, hol lágyan, és érzékien térképezték fel egymás száját.


	5. 15 Megfizetsz azért, amit tettél!

**Tizenötödik fejezet - Megfizetsz, azért amit tettél!**

Naruto és Sasuke reggel egymás karjaiban ébredt fel.

- Jó reggelt Naru-chan... - adott a fekete egy reggeli csókot a szőkének.

Neked is Sasu-chan... - mosolygott Naruto. Miután megreggeliztek, Naruto megszólalt.

Van egy kis elintéznivalóm.

Elintéznivaló? Nélkülem?

Nem... Te is jössz... - mondta komoly arccal a szőke.

Mit forgatsz már megint abban az édes fejedben?

Megkeressük Suigetsuékat.

Hogy? - esett le az álla Sasukénak.

Megölöm őket... Nem maradhat büntetlenül, amit velünk tett.

Ennyire biztos vagy abban, hogy Ők voltak? - kérdezte Sasuke meglepődve.

Teljesen. Sakurával is beszéltem erről.

Szerintem ráérünk még.

Te csak úgy hagyod? A kis akciójuk miatt úgy összevesztünk, hogy majdnem ráment a szerelmünk... Ezt nem bocsájtom meg... - sziszegett Naruto. Sasuke megölelte Narutot.

Tudom... Nem kell emlékeztetned...

Ezt el kell még intéznünk ahhoz, hogy boldogok lehessünk. - szólt Naruto, majd megcsókolta Sasukét. Hosszan csókolóztak, majd a levegőhiány miatt meg kellett szakítaniuk.

Sakura engedélyezte a távozást.

Rendben... De hol keressük őket? - kérdezte Sasuke.

Szerintem elég, ha megérzik a chakrádat. Máris előtolják a képüket. A határnál lehet, hogy megtaláljuk őket.

Jó...akkor ebéd után elindulunk.. - mondta Sasuke.

A délelőtt hamar elment. Sétáltak Konohában, megnézték a Hokage művet, ugyanis elkezdték Sakura arcát felvésni. Majd ebéd után elindultak. Már a határnál voltak. Már be is sötétedett.

Lehet, hogy nem volt túl jó ötlet ez a kis kiruccanás.. - szólt Naruto.

Szerintem igen.. Valaki jön...

Naruto és Sasuke felálltak. Tényleg a Hebi ex tagjai voltak.

Suigetsu.... - morgott Naruto. - Azt hitted nem jövök rá a kis akciódra?

Majdnem bevált.

Majdnem.. De most megfizetsz érte! - mondta Naruto, majd kunai sorozatot dobott a fiú felé.

Karin!

Megyek! - szólt a lány a fa mögül, és rátámadt Sasukéra.

Szerettelek Sasuke... Tényleg nagyon szerettelek.. De most már gyűlöllek! - szólt majd rúgott egyet, de Sasuke kitért.

Nem érdekelsz Karin....

Nem? Persze.. Mert mindig az az Uzumaki kölyök! Gyűlöllek titeket... - morgott Karin. - Gyűlöllek téged Uchiha Sasuke! - szólt majd megint támadt, de Sasuke figyelmes volt, és egy Chidori Nagashival végleg elintézte. De mielőtt meghalt volna, egy vakcinát adott be Sasukénak.

Mi a....?

Nem menekülsz Sasuke... - szólt Karin majd meghalt.

KARIN!! - kiáltott Suigetsu.

Nem kellett volna félrenézned! Fuuton Rasen Shuriken! - kiáltott Naruto, majd végzett Suigetsuval.

De hol a harmadik? - szólt Naruto. - Persze... Őt már megöltük a múltkor..

Juugot megöltük.. - szólt Sasuke. - Ez a ribanc beadott nekem valamit...

Hogy?

Belém nyomta mielőtt meghalt.

Sakura biztosan meg tudja vizsgálni.. nem érzel semmi furát?

Nem.. Jól vagyok..

Rendben.. Akkor menjünk haza...

Menjünk....

Másnap Sakura megvizsgálta Sasukét, és egy enyhe mérget talált Sasuke szervezetében. De szerencsére simán el tudta készíteni az ellenszert. Vagyis azt hitte.


End file.
